Despedida en el Viento
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Después de haber sido removido de su cargo como Juez del Infierno, Aiacos de Garuda aguarda a que llegue su muerte y en el camino se descubre un sentimiento que siempre mantuvo oculto.


Despedida en el Viento: **Este será un pequeño One-Shot que tomaré los pasos y hechos ocurridos en "Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas" (en el manga), donde Aiacos queda solo tras ser advertido por Kagaho de que había caído en desgracia, fallar la misión de destruir el "Navío d la Esperanza" y que ahora no sería más Juez del Infierno, quedándole poco tiempo de vida y cuyo nombre se revela, siendo Suikyo. Aprovecho esto ya que leí el manga y todo, la verdad me pareció muy triste la historia tanto de villanos como de héroes, en especial quise tomar la de Aiacos y Violeta (Violate), ya que su relación iba más allá de Comandante-Soldado, muchos fanarts muestran a ambos como pareja y hasta él sintió pena, dolor y rabia al ver a su "Mejor Soldado de Avanzada" morir a manos de Regulus de Leo durante la Batalla de Jamir, así que aquí haré una pequeña historia de lo que pasó después de que él cayera en desgracia.**

 **No soy dueño de Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas, ésta pertenece a su respectivo dueño, empresa y país, el objetivo es solo entretener.**

* * *

Se arrastraba por aquellos páramos desolados de Jamir, alejado, solo, no tenía más a sus fuerzas que había recibido como Comandante del Batallón de la "División Aiacos" para asaltar las montañas y destruir el "Navío de la Esperanza", Athena y sus Caballeros estaban en camino hacia el "Lienzo Perdido", él había caído en desgracia, su Armadura Sapuris destruida por Kagaho de Bennu, la Estrella Celeste de la Violencia, quien le trajo aquellas noticias: Aiacos de Garuda, uno de los Tres Jueces del Infierno, había caído en desgracia, no había cumplido las órdenes enviadas por su propio Emperador Hades/Alone, se había dejado llevar por su orgullo y más por el deseo de vengar la muerte de su mejor Soldado de Avanzada, Violete de Behemoth, además de que perdió a todas sus tropas y Espectros, ya que los había matado por pura diversión y como ejemplo para mostrarle a Sisifo de Sagitario cómo era la verdadera "unión" que tenían ellos con el Magistrado del Infierno, el cual era a través del terror, la severidad y el miedo que les causaba, masacrándolos como si fueran basuras, seres inferiores que no merecían vivir.

\- _"Aprovecha el poco tiempo que te queda para vivir como el Humano que eres, Aiacos...No, mejor tu nombre verdadero: Suikyou"._ Escuchó otra vez la voz de Kagaho, llamándolo por su antiguo nombre perdido cuando se convirtió en una de las Deidades de Hades, ya no recordaba lo que era ser un Humano, ¿acaso era distinto? ¿Qué era eso de la Muerte?.

Se recostó contra un árbol que daba hacia un acantilado y miró el Sol que se ocultaba, pronto llegaría la noche y su muerte estaba cerca. Cerró los ojos y pensó en cada una de las personas con las que había estado a bordo en su "Navío de la Garuda", recordó con una ligera sonrisa, debido a todas las heridas y en especial a la que aquella mujer le había dado cuando Alone la resucitó y la convirtió en una marioneta para que lo asesinara por insubordinación.

Giró la mirada, allí estaba el cuerpo sin vida de la Espectro Violete de Behemoth, era hermosa, musculosa, fuerte, la mejor de toda la "División Aiacos" y ahora era nada más que un cuerpo que esperaba su descanso eterno, su alma se había ido y ahora solo permanecía aquello, en cualquier momento se convertiría en polvo.

\- Violeta...Dijo Aiacos con los ojos llorosos, mientras que la tomaba en sus brazos y la abrazaba. Miró su bello rostro, lo acarició, estaba fría.

Ya faltaba para el Atardecer.

\- Hubiera preferido perecer por tu mano, antes que morir en la soledad. Mostró ese lado suyo "Humano", dejado de lado la Divinidad, él habría deseado que cuando Alone la revivió, que lo tendría que haber matado antes, pero con la intervención de Tenma de Pegaso, ese deseo suyo no pudo ser cumplido.

No importaba lo que pasó antes o después, ahora estaba destinado a tomar las manos de la Muerte y partir hacia su descanso eterno, ¿qué importaba si había desobedecido a su Emperador?. No eran nada más que órdenes de alguien que no era su Emperador Hades, al Rey del Inframundo que se debía dirigir, sino ante un Usurpador que más tarde revelaría su verdadero rostro.

Aiacos la abrazó con fuerza y de ahí le dio un último beso de despedida a su amada Violete, mientras que su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse liviano, bajó la mirada y allí se encontró con que se estaba desvaneciendo.

\- Estaremos juntos para siempre, Mi Hermosa Violete, espérame que ya voy en camino. Fueron sus últimas palabras, para luego cerrar los ojos ante ese bello Atardecer y desvanecerse para siempre en el viento, el cual llevó sus restos junto con los de su amada Espectro.

La vida del Juez del Infierno Aiacos de Garuda había terminado, su cuerpo y el de la Espectro Violete de Behemoth se convirtieron en polvo, en cenizas transportadas por el viento hacia su sitio de descanso eterno.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Siendo honesto, haciendo una diferencia de los Aiacos de la serie clásica de Saint Seiya junto con el de The Lost Canvas (hablando del manga, por supuesto), éste último sí me dio bastante miedo, en especial cuando sacrificaba a sus propios Espectros y Soldados para demostrarle a Sisifo y a los Caballeros cómo era su forma de dirigir, castigar y tener el poder del liderazgo en sus manos. Pero otro lado, también se ve que, a pesar de toda la maldad y odio que tenía Aiacos, también está ese lado humano que quise probar aquí, ya que hay muchos fics y fanarts de él con Violeta como pareja, hasta incluso hablan de que su relación iba más allá de Camaradas de Armas.**

 **Así que espero que les guste este fic, un poco corto pero me gustaría leer sus opiniones al respecto, ¿qué opinan?. Nos estamos viendo, Camaradas y que tengan una buena semana de mi parte.**


End file.
